


exalt

by azureforest



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, Festivals, Flower Crowns, M/M, little ladies' day, local xaela man feels a strong positive emotion in public and nearly passes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureforest/pseuds/azureforest
Summary: it swells in his chest as his eyes widen, as calloused fingertips make contact with the daisy chain placed gently atop his horns.(they are neither little, nor ladies, but they make it work anyways.)





	exalt

**Author's Note:**

> im, uh, gay. i also apparently can no longer shut up about xiv ocs. whoops!  
> anyways! emotionally repressed idiots learn to be true to themselves with each other, even though words and actions are both hard sometimes. thank you

They don’t fit in here, they know they don't, but the festivities draw them in regardless. Gentle pastels catch the light and glow softly, light pinks falling in the slight breeze. Song echoes through the plaza, bright and merry; Valerien hums along as he and Jochi walk the streets of Ul’dah, forgetting what they were here for for a little while- Just a little while.

There are petals scattered underfoot, he’s caught sight of daisy chains here, there, every which way, a lalafell and an au ra in a corner dutifully working on crafting more. They are rainbows of color perched upon green stems and leaves, color to the dull grey cobblestone paving the roads. It’s sappy, they say, and grin quietly to themselves, sniggering and bumping shoulders like almost-rowdy schoolboys.

But it certainly has its charm, else they would not be here.

Jochi veers off elsewhere to look at a magicked prism demonstration, mirages of flowers he cranes his neck to look up at- Is about to call his elezen companion to come watch, too, when he realises he’s disappeared. Panic doesn't really set in, since Valerien has his staff on him, still ever-wary from a life on the Brume- And even though he wouldn’t go far, they’d inevitably at least drift back together in the Quicksand after sundown, retreat to darkened rooms and slumber. Half-expecting to not run into Valerien until then, he drifts to the sidelines with all the grace of one who doesn't like being alone at events, or has no real opinion of being at them at all.

He didn’t stay there long- How the elezen relocated him so quickly, he couldn't say (though his blacks and crimson reds would stand out in a crowd like this), but he was…. Dimly happy about it, regardless. Maybe a little more than that. Actually, yeah, fine, he was happy about it. Valerien notices, of course, gods damn him, and smiles that lopsided smile of his, green eyes crinkling- There’s a hand deliberately kept behind his back, which Jochi’s eyes narrow at sharply, but before he asks, the elezen beckons him forth.

“Bow your head,” he says, once the Xaela steps away from the wall with a suspicious huff, a question he didn’t get the chance to voice. “-and close your eyes.” Valerien finishes, and Jochi can almost hear a delighted lilt in his voice.

He obeys with a roll of his eyes and a playful flash of teeth.

Something rustles, is set atop his horns, and he knows what it is-- A noise of equal parts indignation and confusion bubbles up in his throat as he lifts his head slightly, a hand coming up to touch- yes, those were flowers- the daisy chain upon his head, like velvet under his fingers.

“The fuck?” he asks, a baffled huff of laughter escaping him. Valerien laughs back, all mischief and sparkling eyes and a- a fondness that’s almost embarrassing to look at directly.

“I know you’re not little, or a  _ lady _ for that matter, but.” the Duskwight remarks, suppressing laughter, earning him a flat glare- “I’ve heard these daisies mean happiness around these parts, and, well.”

Oh, this sure is happening. They don’t do public displays of affection. It doesn’t really happen. Valerien is fidgeting, the stupid smile on his face still wide, even as he loses track of his sentence. Jochi has no fucking idea how to react. There's stupid butterflies crawling up his throat, and if he doesn't get to squash all of them this instant, he might just go berserk-

Then the elezen turns aside and brushes a lock of hair behind a long ear that shyly flicks it back loose again after the motion.

“... You make me happy.”

Oh fuck, did someone turn up the heat? His face feels like it's going to ignite if he doesn't keel over right this instant, and Valerien- Gods, he’s laughing at him, isn't he- Is still watching him with that amused, joyful expression. Damn him for not being able to blush visibly. Damn himself because he must be almost as red as his hair right now. Are the flowers red, too? Gods, gods, if they were, he must be quite the damn sight. His- His chest swells, feeling so close to either dying or punching the elezen wherever it’s most convenient, but- Jochi’s hands go on autopilot, and he does neither nor.

“You,” he hisses, and tries very hard not to smile. Valerien snickers, face cupped between Jochi’s hands, a sound that's soon muffled by the kiss that follows- Their noses bump, they laugh some more, and the flower crown slips askew from where Valerien’s forehead jostles it.

They don’t fit in here, they know they don’t, but ultimately, they don't need to.

They’ll always find some way to manage.

  
  



End file.
